Babysitter
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Ser detective implicaba el constante sentimiento de la impotencia y mayormente estresante. Excepto cuando tenías un segundo empleo, que te hacía disfrutar cada segundo de ambos. Regalo/Reto del mes para LizethOdair.


_Y aquí estamos, tarde como siempre. No te voy a mentir, justo a la 1:03 me acordé del intercambio, lo siento xD Pero aquí estamos, con otro de tus favoritos al los que le agarré amor porque son tan fáciles de escribir. No geometría amorosa, no drama. Perfectos._

 _Espero que te guste, L! Te quiero [inserte emoji de beso]._

 _Disclaimer: SVU no me pertenece._

 **.**

 **Babysitter**

 **.**

Ser detective implicaba el constante sentimiento de la impotencia. Desear con todo tu ser ayudar a las víctimas, conseguir un poco de paz para ellas el resto de su vida (que no les devuelve lo que les han quitado, pero ya es algo). Porque ese es tu deber, para eso es lo que te has preparado tantos años.

—Quedas fuera de este caso, Carisi — le había dicho la sargento Olivia Benson, el mismo día en que comenzó la búsqueda del asesino.

Normalmente ella no era de sacar personas del equipo dado que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para cerrar el caso lo más rápido que se pudiera. Esto solo ocurría en forma de castigo, algo que definitivamente no merecía. Siempre ha tratado de ser una buena persona, seguir las reglas, nunca desobedecer a sus superiores. Era claro que un castigo no era de verdad lo que esperaba recibir esa tarde.

—¿Hice algo mal? — fue su primera pregunta. Le molestaba haber causado disturbios y no haberse dado cuenta.

—Tienes cierta conexión con las víctimas y, aunque sea algo pronto para hacer acusaciones, puede que conozcas al asesino.

—¿Estás insinuando que arruinaría el caso? ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud?

Estaba furioso, ahora ya no por ser excluido, sino por las razones. Al final del día, parecía que la confianza entre compañeros de trabajo no importaba mucho.

—Por supuesto que no — se defendió Olivia—. Pero los miembros del jurado no te conocen tanto como yo o cualquier otro integrante de SVU.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, arruinando su peinado.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo — alzó las manos en son de paz—. ¿Y qué se supone que haga mientras el caso se acaba? ¿Tendré vacaciones?

—Buen intento — sonrió—. Hay mucho papeleo pendiente, puedes iniciar por eso.

—Como usted ordene, sargento Benson — le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Y Carisi, de verdad lo siento.

ooo

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que se había convertido en una especie de secretaria de la SVU. Papeleo, ir por café, ordenar un poco el espacio de trabajo, ya saben, cosas importantes que le recordarían a todos que seguía trabajando ahí. Era difícil mantener su presencia cuando la mayor parte del tiempo hacían trabajo de campo. Las manos comenzaron a dolerle al momento de tomar el lápiz, sin duda el departamento podría avanzar un poco si dejaran de hacer todo manual.

Amanda llegó corriendo a su centro de trabajo, tratando de actuar como si ya llevase tiempo ahí.

—¿Tarde de nuevo? — preguntó Carisi, cuando nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

—No pude encontrar niñera para Jessi — se excusó—. La he tenido que traer al trabajo hoy.

No había notado al pequeño bulto rosado que traía entre sus brazos, lo cual era extraño considerando que estaba a punto se hacer una rabieta.

—Sabes, yo no sé mucho acerca de niños — comentó—. Pero tal vez no te haga la madre del año llevar a tu hija a una escena del crimen.

—Lo sé, lo sé — se lamentó—. Por eso quería pedirte que, si por favor podrías echarme una mano con ella hoy.

Era una ocasión única, nunca había visto a Amanda pedir algo con trata desesperación y vergüenza como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sabía que no quería abusar de él por su estado, sabía que esa era su última opción si realmente se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Mi intensión no es ofenderte, ni nada parecido, pero realmente hoy te necesito.

—Encantado lo haré — tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos—. Todo un honor tener la compañía de Jessi el día de hoy.

ooo

Después de un par de horas comprendió lo difícil que era mantener a un bebé, especialmente en el área del trabajo. A Jessi le gustaba estar en brazos y juguetear, algo que retrasaba su cita con el papeleo.

Su turno había terminado (porque también lo recortaron, ya no era necesario que se quedase ahí casi el día completo) y Amanda no aparecía. No era que estaba deseando regresar a Jessi, de hecho, disfrutó mucho estar con ella y seguro que la bebé opinaba lo mismo, aunque esta no hablara.

—¿Estoy abusando de esta amistad, verdad? — dijo Amanda por el teléfono—. ¿Te parecería extraño si vas a mi apartamento a esperarme?

—Para nada.

Y así fue como pasó, para la hora en la que Rollins finalmente pudo pisar su hogar la cena ya estaba servido, el lugar más ordenado y Jessie dormida.

—Lamento el retraso...

—Tú no te preocupes por eso.

ooo

A la mañana siguiente Amanda corría por el departamento... por tercera ocasión esa semana. Su niñera faltó de nuevo, alegando que la escuela se volvió más pesada y se disculpaba por renunciar de esa forma. Alguien golpeó su puerta suavemente. Gimió, pensando en el tiempo que perdería atendiendo.

—¿Qué se te...? — abrió la puerta abruptamente—. ¿Carisi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenos días a ti también. Así que... ¿Dónde está Jessi?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Dados los eventos de ayer me he auto contratado como niñera temporal de Jessi — sonrió—. Ayer hablé con tu niñera y sé que renunció.

—No es necesario... — dijo todavía en shock.

—Lo sé — se encogió de hombros—. Pero me necesitas, así que no te queda más remedio que aceptarme.

Amanda le sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad. Genuina. Una sonrisa que había visto pocas veces en su vida y que realmente le gustaría ser causante de más.

—Por cierto, olvidé darte esto — le entregó una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu almuerzo favorito — fruncio el ceño al ver la hora—. Viene siendo tiempo de que te vayas, no querrás hacer enojar a Benson.

—No sé como puedo agradecerte todo esto.

—Tal vez con una cena algún día.

—Sí, tal vez algún día.


End file.
